Family Loves No Matter What You Look Like
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "From Storm To Family". Isla has settled well with the skeleton brothers, but she's still wary about not wearing her sunglasses. Can her father and uncles prove that she doesn't have to worry and that they love her no matter what? Done as a request for blueamulet888. :)


**blueamulet88, who owns Isla, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. **

**This story is the sequel to "From Storm To Family", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

**Family Loves No Matter What You Look Like**

Isla smiled as Papyrus fixed her hair into a ponytail braid. "There," he said with a smile. "How's that?"

She looked and smiled. "I like it," she said, hugging her uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Papyrus."

"You're welcome, Isla," he said, smiling again as he hugged her back.

Sans came downstairs and smiled at his daughter. "Got everything, kiddo? We got to get you to school," he said gently.

"Yes, Dad," she said, adjusting her sunglasses. Though she had settled well with the skeletons as her new family, she didn't really trust her uncles enough to let them see her eyes. Sans had seen her eyes once when he had adopted her a few months ago, but had noticed that Isla kept her sunglasses on. He and his brothers didn't push the issue as they knew the teenager was still adjusting to living in a new home, though she did at least trust them to be there for her and to keep her safe.

Gaster came out of the kitchen, holding Isla's lunchbox in one hand. "Ah, there she is," he said with a smile, giving his niece her lunchbox. "I packed your favorite."

"Thanks, Uncle Gaster," she said, hugging him. He returned the hug and gently tugged the end of her braid in affection.

"Do good in school today," he said.

"I will," she said. "I'll let you know how the science test goes."

"Have a good day at school," Papyrus said.

"I will, Uncle Papyrus," she said.

Sans smiled. "Come on, kiddo, or we'll be late," he said.

"Coming, Dad," she said, following him out to his motorcycle. Strapping on her helmet, she hopped on behind him and held on as he started the engine and they were soon off. Sans pulled up to the school and let Isla dismount and put away her helmet as he put down the kickstand and stood up.

"You all set for today, kiddo?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, Dad," she said before hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Love you, sweetheart. I'll see you later."

"Love you too, Dad. I'll see you later."

Sans kissed his daughter's forehead in affection before watching her head into the school building and then heading back home.

Sadly, the school day wouldn't be a peaceful one.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Sans appeared in the principal's office, making the lady jump in surprise. "Oh!" She said in surprise. "Who...Who are you?"

"Sans," he said seriously. "I got a call from my daughter's teacher. Where is my daughter?"

The principal looked confused, but just then, the teacher came out of the nurse's station that was connected to the principal's office. "Oh, Mr. Sans," the teacher said, going up to him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

He nodded. "Where's Isla?" He asked.

"In the nurse's office," she said. "The bullies...gave her a hard time today."

Sans immediately headed for there, seeing his daughter sitting in a chair, holding an icepack to one side of her face, which he could see was bruised and her sunglasses had cracked lenses. She looked up to see him. "Dad?" She said, her voice small like she had been crying a little.

He went up to her and pulled her in a hug. "I'm here, sweetheart," he said soothingly. "Your teacher called me and I came right away."

Isla sniffled, leaning into her father's comforting hug as he looked at the teacher. "What happened?" He asked. "I want the full details."

The teacher nodded. "The bullies have always picked on Isla for wearing her sunglasses all the time, but today, they began insulting her, saying that she has monster eyes, since she was adopted by monsters." She looked at Sans. "No offense," she said apologetically.

"None taken," he said, knowing she was only repeating what the bullies had said. "Where are those bullies now?"

"Upstairs in one of the labs," she said. "One of the male teachers stopped the bullies when he saw them punching Isla and he took them to his classroom, where he's had them writing sentences and cleaning the blackboards while we wait for their parents to come. I myself am seeking to have the bullies suspended for a week and writing essays on why bullying isn't allowed in this school."

Sans nodded. "Show me where they are," he said, his left eye becoming a blue flame while his right eye went dark.

The principal swallowed hard, but Isla didn't flinch, knowing it was just her father expressing that he was going to teach the bullies a lesson for hurting her. The skeleton looked at her. "Call Pap and ask him to take you home, kiddo," he said. "I'll get your schoolwork for the day after I deal with those bullies."

"Yes, Dad," she said with a nod, pulling out her phone to call her uncle and giving her father another hug. "Dad, please be careful. The bullies...they're tough."

"Maybe, but this dad's tougher," he said, making her giggle a little before he followed the teacher to upstairs. An older gentleman was watching the bullies, three boys and two girls, as they washed the last of the blackboards. The female teacher cleared her throat lightly and the gentleman turned to look at her and the skeleton.

"This is Isla's father," the female teacher said. "He wants to have a word with the bullies."

"Be my guest," he said, gesturing inside, not even flinching at the fact Sans was a skeleton.

The skeleton entered and his left eye flashed blue again. "So you punks are the ones that hurt my daughter," he said with a growl.

"Your daughter?" One boy scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No wonder she's a freak," one of the girls said.

All five bullies suddenly found themselves floating and unable to move as Sans caught them with his telekinesis and brought out his Gaster Blasters, who growled as they circled the bullies. The skeleton looked around. "Let's see, what to do," he pondered before seeing a mud pit beside the school. "Ah, perfect."

With that, he teleported himself and the five bullies outside and dropped all five in the mud pit, making them scream in surprise as they splashed in the mud, which stuck to their clothes and made them all muddy too. As they all climbed out, Sans caught them in his magic again and dumped them back into the mud once more while the Gaster Blasters growled and roared, scaring the bullies into a circle as Sans looked at all five of them, his left eye flaming brighter.

"If I hear that you kids have been bullying my little girl again, I'll teleport you into the void and believe me, you won't like it," he said with a growl, both his eyes going dark now, making him look scarier than ever. "Is that clear?"

Fearful, the five kids nodded before he released them from his telekinesis and the Gaster Blasters vanished. "Scat," Sans said.

The five scampered out of his sight faster than rats and he headed back inside the school. The teacher handed him Isla's backpack and graded science test. "I'll speak with the parents of those bullies," she said.

"Thank you," he said, teleporting home.

Isla sat still as Papyrus healed her face, shaking his head. "Shame on them for harming our wonderful niece," he said to Gaster, who was nearby.

"Yes," the scientist said. "I've half a mind to go hunt them down myself and give them a magic demonstration they won't forget."

The teenager sniffled as she sat there, jumping slightly when Sans appeared with her schoolbag. "Well, those bullies will hopefully heed my warning," he said before taking a deep breath. "Alright, let's focus on something else, like the A+ my smart little girl got on her science test."

They all smiled as Sans held up the test. "Great job, Isla!" Papyrus said happily. "This calls for some nice cream!"

"I agree," Gaster said. "Our little niece has earned if for getting such a good grade."

Isla smiled, feeling better now and after they had eaten their nice cream, Papyrus turned to his niece. "Isla, does the light hurt your eyes?" He asked gently. "Is that why you wear sunglasses all the time?"

The young girl shook her head. "No," she said honestly.

Sans knew his daughter's eyes were two different colors and he knew that bullies targeted her for her different eyes, but he had a feeling there was another reason she wore the sunglasses all the time.

"Isla, we won't make fun of your eyes, little one," Gaster said. "We're your family, and we love you no matter what you look like."

"He's right," Sans said with a nod.

She looked down before looking up at her father, who gave her an encouraging nod. Slowly, Isla reached up and slowly removed her sunglasses, revealing her different-colored eyes to her uncles and father, waiting for them to either laugh or say something mean, but that didn't happen. "Isla, were you afraid...we wouldn't understand?" Papyrus asked gently, pulling her into a hug.

She nodded. "No one really has," she admitted.

"We understand, Isla," Gaster said gently. "And we still love you as you are."

Sans smiled. "You should never be ashamed of your eyes, kiddo," he said. "They're very pretty, just like you."

Isla had tears in her eyes, both from relief and happiness that they didn't think of her any differently knowing about her eyes. A gentle poke to her side made her giggle and the three skeletons perked up. "I think someone needs some tickles," Papyrus said with a smirk.

"Indeed," Gaster said with a grin.

"Count me in for that," Sans said as all three loomed over the teenager, hovering their wiggling fingers over her. She squeaked and tried to scoot away, but Gaster reached out and caught her, his fingers gently wiggling into her underarms and she giggled, squeezing her arms down tight, but that didn't stop her uncle. All three skeletons chuckled before Papyrus began tickling her stomach and Sans got her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Isla laughed out. "DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! UNCLE PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPYRUHUHUHUHUHUS! UNCLE GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTER! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Papyrus said teasingly, blowing a raspberry onto Isla's stomach.

"Cootchie, cootchie coo!" Gaster cooed in Isla's ear. "Who's our ticklish little niece?"

"And my ticklish little girl?" Sans said teasingly, blowing a raspberry into his daughter's neck.

Isla squealed with laughter before feeling her father and uncles let her up and she giggled for a bit longer before smiling at her family. "I'm lucky to have such an awesome family," she said.

"And we're lucky to have you in our family, Isla," Gaster said.

"I agree," Papyrus said.

"Ditto," Sans replied, holding his daughter in a hug. "Kiddo, if those bullies or any other bullies bother you again, you just let one of us know, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she said with a smile, feeling better thanks to her caring family.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
